Goodbye my love
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: It's the day that I kuto returns from his quest to find his father.But something happens that makes Amu broken.Who will be the one who will take her pain away?


**This is an improved version of my story And life…goes on.I don't own and I hope you like it!**

It was the best day Amu could ever have! After all these years today was the day that Ikuto was returning from his quest to find his father along with Tsubasa.

She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She hummed happily as she got dressed and started getting ready for their 'date.'

She had protested that it wasn't an actual date but he had just chuckled and said "I'm sure you are blushing right now aren't you?" True to his words she was blushing "I'm not!" He smirked "I will see you soon my little strawberry." He had said and hung up before she could reply.

She wore a beautiful and cute pink dress and two yellow x clips on her hair long pink hair that now actually reached her back .She smiled at her idol .She looked just perfect .Her golden eyes were glowing with happiness.

As she was ready to go the bell rang. She ran as fast as she could, thinking it was Ikuto .But instead of him she was met with a tall young man with blonde hair. He seemed quite familiar actually.

"Amu is that you? It has been a long time hasn't it?" the man said with a kind voice and wore a smile on his face.

Amu frowned she couldn't recognize him but then something just clicked on her mind "Tsubasa-san! Oh my! It has been so long since I have seen you!" she exclaimed.

He smiled kindly "Yes, it has been 4 years right? «She nodded "I'm happy that I got to meet you. However I am not here for a good reason. "he said with a serious voice and his eyes saddened.

"What is the matter Tsubasa-san?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice even if she tried not to show it.

"I regret to be the one to tell you this but Ikuto is not with us anymore."he said his bangs covering his face.

"W-what do you mean by that?"She questioned and then the realization hit her making her knees weak and as a result she fell to the ground with her eyes widened "No !It can't be true! Ikuto can't be dead!" she said shaking. She just couldn't believe it. Her heart broke into million pieces this moment.

"H-how? She managed to whisper.

"The plane he was coming with crashed. None made it out alive. We took him to the hospital but he lasted only 1 more hour .I remember his last words"Tell Amu. That I'm sorry." And then he-"he bit his lip so hard that it could draw blood.

Amu understood the meaning of his words and started crying even harder.

"I'm sorry. "Tsubasa just said and left her alone.

Her charas looked at her with sadness in their eyes "Amu-chan."they whispered and looked down.

Amu couldn't take it anymore she ran to her room and locked herself inside.

She sat on her bed, took her pillow and started sobbing.

"Ikuto! Why? Why did you have to die?After waiting so long for you! Why?"She buried her fists and started shaking even harder.

Her charas tried to comfort her but with no result .Amu remained at that state for a week. Many of her friends tried to help her and tell her that it was okay but she wouldn't listen to them at seemed like she wasn't there anymore but in another world of her own. She always wore black and barely talked to anyone.

Today was the last goodbye that they could say to him. Today was his funeral.

Amu wore her black dress and with eyes dull and lifeless she walked towards her friends. She hadn't eaten for days and looked even thinner than before and pale as well. Like a ghost.

It hurt to see her like that. The one that hurt more however wasn't someone you would expect. He was always happy go lucky and even in the saddest moments he could still be optimistic. But seeing her like this he felt some pain in his chest. He bit his lip.

The priest said what he needed to say and then they buried the coffin to the ground.

After some time almost everyone left only two people were still there. Amu and Kukai.

Amu was on her knees crying in front of Ikuto's grave.

Kukai approached her gently and hugged her "Shh Amu let it out. Let out all of your feelings. "he whispered with a soothing voice in her ear.

Soon she was crying even louder and was clutching into his shirt.

"Why?" She managed to sob.

"Amu I know how you feel.I have gone through the same thing. "He had a distant look on his face.

"My parents died when I was young. I was crying for many days and nights. However at some point I realized that they wouldn't want to see me sad and that they would be with me. Always on my side ."he said.

Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes "H-How?" she stuttered.

Kukai smiled sadly and put his hand where his heart was" They are in my heart. I have my precious memories with them. This is something that I'll never forget. They will always have a special place in my heart. And I will always love them. But they wouldn't want to see me waste my life in crying and being sad. They would want me to move on my life ."He glanced at her with soft eyes "Ikuto would want the same thing for you. What do you think he would have said if he could see you like this?Would he be happy?" he asked the pink haired girl.

She shook her head in response.

"That's please Amu please stop crying for him."

He wiped one tear from her eyes.

She looked at him with surprise but her tiredness took over she fell asleep she whispered"Thank you Kukai."

He smiled sadly at her once again and gently took her in his arms.

"Daichi."He called .His friend understood what he meant and soon Kukai was riding on his flying skateboard.

When they reached her house,he undid the transformation and walked laid her gently on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Amu. "he notice how tired he was and lay his head at her side and soon he was asleep.

Somehow their hands found each other's and Amu smiled in her sleep.

Ikuto who was there all the time watching"You had better take care of her Souma.I'm leaving her to you."he whispered and then vanished.

_The end_

**I hope you enjoyed tell me what do you think of it!**


End file.
